A vida cor de rosa
by Faby Nano-Sama
Summary: Depois que twilight town se vê livre de shadows e Nobodies, as coisas mudam entre duas gangues rivais e Hayner descobre um novo sentimento. Fic Fraquinha, maga atrasada pro desafio Da Trindade.


A vida cor-de-rosa

Fandom: Kingdom

Hearts

Classificação etária: T

Descrição: Depois que twilight town se vê livre de shadows e Nobodies, as coisas mudam entre duas gangues rivais e Hayner descobre um novo sentimento.

Hayner se perdia em seus pensamentos, deitado numa cama que não era a sua, embora já estivesse familiarizado com aqueles lençóis, com aquela brisa incomoda vinda da janela aberta e o som do chuveiro ligado logo pela manhã.

Suspirou.

Não sabia quando as coisas haviam se tornado daquele jeito. Estar tão acostumado a acordar todo sábado em um quarto que não era seu, muito menos de um de seus amigos.

Por Deus, era na cama de Seifer que estava deitado.

Talvez até soubesse quando as coisas começaram, mas não saberia dizer quando tinha perdido o controle da situação, tornando as coisas cada vez mais difíceis.

Aquele maldito verão quando ele venceu o torneio struggle, aquelas coisas estranhas acontecendo na cidade. Depois de ver Sora pela ultima vez, quando jurava que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal, aqueles monstros, que mais pareciam sombras, estavam sumindo... Foi ai que tudo começou a mudar.

_**Olhos que fazem baixar os meus**_

_**Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,**_

Primeiro foi uma trégua entre as gangues.

Ambos passaram semanas sem se encarar, sabia que seus amigos achavam aquela situação uma delicia, sem brigas por territórios, sem fotos de um derrotando o outro, uma paz sem igual.

Mas havia algo errado. Havia algo faltando ali.

Com o tempo, começou a criar uma rotina, ia para a escola, passava as tardes com os seus amigos, voltava pra casa, de vez em quando arranjava um trabalho qualquer. Sempre igual. Chegava a ser sufocante, dava-lhe agonia ficar parado ali a cada dia não tendo aquela mesma ação, a emoção da briga, por mais estranho e infantil que aquilo soasse, sentia falta da gangue de Seifer.

A vida já não tinha suas cores fortes.

Não entendia como poucos dias sem uma briga sequer poderiam trazer um sentimento tão estranho, tão diferente. Pensou que se parasse de vez de ver, falar, sequer pensar em Seifer, isso fosse embora.

Então, em pouco tempo, já não via mais Seifer.

_**Um riso que se perde em sua boca**_

_**Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche**_

Mas não melhorou.

Meses se passaram e apenas Hayner sabia o que era aquele vazio estranho e cheio de duvidas e "porquês".

Sabia a falta que Seifer lhe fazia passar, aquela vontade de encontrá-lo, aquela esperança de poder vê-lo, nem que apenas se cruzassem enquanto caminhavam. Chegou a vagar pelas ruas que antes eram "territórios" dele e sua gangue, não sabendo o que poderia (ou queria) encontrar.

Mas procurava em cada rua da pequena cidade. E nada.

Quando a paz entre eles foi declarada, Hayner não fazia idéia de que era pra valer, nem mesmo que em uma cidadezinha como aquela, poderia se desencontrar tanto assim com aquele cara. Eram da mesma escola, mas não da mesma sala, mal sabia o se ele ainda estava na cidade ou não, muito menos Fuu ou Rai (não que os dois realmente importassem naquele momento).

Pesou que por acaso, estivesse insistindo demais naquilo, ficando obcecado. Tinha que terminar isso, acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Se não podia encontrá-lo, que tudo ficasse assim.

Mas Hayner não sabia como aquilo o deixaria infeliz, ou talvez até soubesse e apenas negasse isso. Negava o motivo de sua tristeza, da sua ansia de vê-lo. Bem lá no fundo, sabia que gostava de Seifer.

_**Ai está o retrato sem retoque**_

_**Voilà le portrait sans retouche**_

Twilight town não tinha um inverno muito frio, nada que um agasalho não resolvesse. E nessa época as férias vieram, trazendo seus festivais de inverno consigo (1). Hayner nunca se lembrava das noites de festivais por serem praticamente a mesma coisa todos os anos.

E lá estava Hayner junto a Olette e Pence, tentando ganhar algum bicho de pelúcia para a garota em alguma barraca qualquer. Sentia-se melhor desde o começo das maravilhosas férias, não que fosse como antes, mas estava bem até. Aproveitou toda a experiência muito bem, como sempre fazia apesar de ter que se despedir dos amigos logo.

Não pôde dizer que o resto de sua noite tinha sido ruim, tinha ganhado um brinde qualquer numa barraca de tiro ao alvo, se não estava enganado, havia comprado algumas boas comidas e naquele momento, descansava num banco perto das ultimas barracas, pensando consigo que, se não acontecesse nada interessante nos próximos cinco minutos iria embora dali.

Não deu tempo de Hayner contar os minutos em seu relógio, pois alguém havia sentado ao seu lado. E esse alguém era Seifer. Obviamente, Hayner não notou de primeira, apenas quando Seifer o cumprimentou, foi que percebeu.

E suas mãos suaram, seu coração disparou e nada vinha a sua mente. Nunca imaginou ver Seifer, principalmente depois de tanto tempo, num festival, num momento em que ele estava tão desprevenido. Aliás, nem sabia o motivo de tanto nervosismo. Aquele era Seifer, a primeira coisa que ele deveria fazer é trocar alguns socos e chutes.

Mas não foi assim. Os dois conversaram por algum tempo, falaram sobre os dias que se passaram, Hayner perguntou para Seifer o motivo da trégua e das semanas em que ele simplesmente havia sumido do mapa. Embora Seifer não quisesse demonstrar nada, ficou claro que ele não queria ver Hayner.

Seifer se levantou e disse que ia embora, não havia nada para fazer ali, já que Fuu e Raí haviam ido para suas casas. E foi naquele momento desprevenido, que Hayner se deixou levar pelo impulso.

Foi naquele momento, em que se deu conta de que não queria passar dias longe daquele cara chato e cheio de si, não aguentaria. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas sabia que seus lábios se encostaram aos de Seifer, então Hayner pode sentir o vazio e a frustração indo embora.

_**Do Homem a quem eu pertenço**_

_**De l'homme auquel j'appartiens**_

Depois de notar o que tinha feito, e que não teria mais volta, estava esperando que fosse levar uma surra e não pudesse usar a boca por, pelo menos, três semanas.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Enquanto Hayner Balbuciava algo, tentando se explicar da melhor forma possível, esperando que algum asteróide caísse em sua cabeça naquele momento, braços, não tão mais fortes que os seus, o abraçaram ternamente.

_**Quando ele me toma em seus braços**_

_**Quand il me prend dans ses bras**_

Eles não eram o casal mais romântico do mundo, mal sabiam se poderiam ser considerados um casal. Mas se sabia que, nas semanas que se seguiram, foram preenchidas com beijos, caricias e algumas brigas, afinal nenhum relacionamento é perfeito e não seria assim com duas pessoas que nem eram amigos a algum tempo atrás.

_**ele me fala baixinho**_

_**Il me parle tout bas,**_

O som do Chuveiro parou e Hayner já se levantava da cama e se preparava procurava suas roupas. Passou as mãos em seus cabelos desarrumados e suspirou, desejando dormir mais cinco minutos, mas não conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Seifer depois da noite anterior.

– Já se preparando pra ir embora?

Hayner não olhou. Mas pode sentir Seifer se aproximando, passando os braços em volta de seus ombros, a pele úmida e quente tocando na sua.

– Sou tão insuportável assim, ou você só queria mesmo o meu corpo? – Disse brincando.

– Quer mesmo que eu diga?

– Você não precisa. –Seifer mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Hayner, e antes que o companheiro pudesse escapar, o empurrou contra a cama, deixando-o deitado. Queria encará-lo, queria ver o rosto da pessoa que havia trocado caricias e palavras de desejo na noite anterior. – Não fique fugindo de mim, quero te ver... Principalmente depois de ontem.

Hayner não tinha o que dizer, as palavras fugiam de si, e Deus sabia como ele odiava quando isso acontecia. – Eu... – Se virou de lado, logo sentiu os mesmos braços sobre sua cintura, aproximando o corpo de Seifer do seu.

– Podemos ficar assim mais um pouco? – Hayner não disse nada, não conseguiria mesmo e os minutos se passaram, sem que ao menos eles notassem.

– Pronto, chega. – Hayner se levantou de supetão. – Eu to todo dolorido e preciso de um banho. – Parou perto da porta do banheiro e olhou mais uma vez para Seifer, que já se levantava da cama. Não sabia o porquê, mas por mais que discordasse e discutisse com Seifer, necessitava dele por perto.

Talvez sempre fosse assim, não importando se eles estavam brigando ou não, apenas o fato de estarem ali, no mesmo lugar, deixava a sensação de um todo. Poderia muito bem ser apenas passageiro, e, por mais que fosse aquele sentimento era de que a vida se tornava melhor, mais vívida.

E aquilo era estranhamente bom.

_**Vejo a vida cor-de-rosa**_

_**Je vois la vie en rose.**_

(1) Quem já leu o mangá, dispense essa nota. Quem não, eu vou explicar: Há um momento, em que Sora e Seifer meio que... Se "estranham", e é no meio de um festival, no mangá era todo ao estilo japonês e tal, só achei interessante colocar isso. :D

**N/A: ****Só eu achei que tá fraquinha? É eu sou ruim quando não tenho inspiração... Essa é minha vida. **

**Bem... De qualquer forma, mais uma fanfic para o desafio d'A divinérrima trindade Nonato, era pra ter publicado ela faz muito tempo, mas sei lá. Espero que tenham gostado. E vou aproveitar pra deixar um feliz dia do Yaoi (08/01), essa fic não era pra isso, mas não custa desejar né? Bem, até a próxima. **


End file.
